Luna Sangrante
by DecayedNightwolf
Summary: Esta es la historia de Hreorik Zouthareen y Loic Akerfeldt, dos "God Eaters", quizas los mejores jamas vistos, cuya mision es proteger a lo que queda de la raza humana de unas criaturas extrañas llamadas "Aragami" que aparecieron de la nada y poco a poco destruyen el planeta y la raza humana, algo que ellos deberan evitar.
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer**: Todos los personajes de esta historia son total y absolutamente ficticios, todos los derechos están reservados por "Namco Bandai Games Company", la trama de la historia escrita a continuación y el personaje principal fue lo único que nosotros creamos.

**Prologo**

"_Nadie sabe con exactitud cuándo o como comenzó… El mundo se ha ido al diablo_"

Algunos creen que fue debido a un experimento genético en búsqueda de encontrar las curas a mortales enfermedades liderado por las grandes corporaciones médicas de principios de siglo, cuyas repercusiones fueron catastróficas.

Otros que fue causado por un enfrentamiento entre países a nivel de armamento nuclear.

Pero los más creyentes alegan, que todos los eventos ocurridos desde aquel fatídico día del año 2032, fueron un castigo de los Dioses, que volvieron para retomar la tierra de la humanidad por su incompetencia.

Bestias empezaron a nacer y se esparcieron por todo el globo, adaptándose y mutando progresivamente, tomando distintas formas y aniquilando a la humanidad de forma sistemática. Estos seres divinos tomaron el nombre de "_Aragami_", compuestas de colonias de cientos de miles de unidades independientes, que se analogía como célula llamadas comúnmente "_Células Oráculo_".

Los pocos sobrevivientes de los ataques de los Aragami crearon pequeñas ciudades amuralladas en puntos estratégicos para resguardarse y poder estudiar a estas nuevas formas de vida, con el objetivo de encontrar una forma de destruirlos y sobrellevar la total erradicación de la raza humana. Y lo lograron.

Se concluyó que la única forma de destruir a un Aragami era con sus propias células, y destruyendo o extrayendo su núcleo, por lo cual los científicos, sumidos en la desesperación, crearon un arma biológica partiendo de las mismas células de los Dioses; capaz de herirlos, o incluso matarlos… El arma tomo el nombre de "_God Arc_", que inicialmente podía tomar la forma de un sable o una pistola, dependiendo de la necesidad del usuario.

Los Aragami tienen una propiedad característica, pueden devorar la materia circundante a ellos y mutar. Esto fue considerado en el desarrollo del God Arc, que también puede devorar el núcleo, y evitar su destrucción para el aprovechamiento y desarrollo de mejores armas.

Pero, para la destrucción de los Dioses se necesitaba un grupo especial de individuos que sincronizaran con las células de estos. A aquellos individuos se les nombro "_God Eaters", _subordinados entrenados por una nueva organización destinada, y especializada para la exterminación de los Aragami y preservación o salvamiento de los seres humanos y su historia, llamada "_FENRIR"._

Es entonces que comienza nuestra historia, el 13 de Enero de 2074, en la "_Rama del Lejano Este_". Con el equipo más prestigioso del mundo conocido, la "_Primera Unidad_", la cual entreno y dirigió el mejor God Eater de todos.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo I: Recuerdos de una Luna de Invierno**

Han pasado ya más de 2 años desde que Hreorik Zouthareen, el mejor God Eater de la historia desmantelo el plan maquiavélico llamado "_Proyecto Aegis",_ del anterior director de la Rama del Lejano Este, Johannes von Schicksal (45); cuya intención era la de subir a los más aptos en un arca con el fin de preservar a la raza humana y eliminar a los Aragami de una vez por todas a partir de un evento conocido como "_Singularidad" _que consistía en devorar al mundo por así decirlo para luego reconstruirlo_,_ todo desde un vasallo que correspondía a un Aragami con forma humana llamada Shio, capaz de interactuar y razonar con las demás personas.

Al haber descubierto las intenciones de Johannes, Hreorik (16), primer New-Type, junto a su Unidad conformada por: Soma von Schicksal (18), hijo del propio Director; Sakuya Tachibana (21), corporal médico y sub-líder de la unidad; Kota Fujiki (15), sargento scout; Alisa Ilinichina Amiella (15), segunda New-Type de la Rama, soldado sniper y mejor amiga de Hreorik; y por ultimo Paylor Sakaki (47), profesor, doctor y supervisor en jefe de la "_Fenrir Far East Branch Aragami Technology Department",_ fueron directo a la isla "_Aegis_" donde se llevaba a cabo el proyecto que, como antes dicho, refería a la preservación de la raza humana y la eliminación de los Aragami.

Después de argumentar en contra de Johannes y su locura, este tomo la forma de un Aragami creado por el mismo llamado "_Arda Nova_", construido en secreto. Después de haber sido derrotado revelo que no había forma alguna de impedir el apocalipsis que se acercaba rápidamente a causa de la Singularidad. Pero Shio, que había llegado a comprender los valores éticos y morales de los seres humanos accedió a sacrificar su vida en la tierra y viajar a la luna a voluntad para salvar a la humanidad. La Unidad, Soma sobre todo, que había formado una relación estrecha con ella (entiéndase que él fue un ser antisocial toda su vida, e incluso nació siendo mitad Aragami) se negó rotundamente a dejar que se fuera por ser el único ser que le comprendía, pero al poco tiempo entro en razón y se dio cuenta de que era lo que debía ocurrir. La Aragami Humana partió a la luna y salvo a la tierra prometiendo volver algún día.

Y como olvidar como la Primera Unidad pudo al fin rescatar al líder original Lindow Amamiya (26), con el estado de "Perdido en Acción" tras la misión "_Luna en el Firmamento_" en la cual arriesgo su vida para salvar a los suyos de una manada de "_Vajra, Prithvi Mata y Dyaus Pita_" Aragami en forma de Quimera, en su tiempo perdido no se supo su paradero y hasta algunos le dieron por muerto, pero su Unidad no dejo de buscarle.

Fue en esa búsqueda intensa que encontraron rastros de el mientras se enfrentaban a Aragami cada vez más poderosos. Las esperanzas se drenaban poco a poco, pero la experiencia aumentaba, y eso recompensó. En una misión dieron con su brazalete y God Arc, que fue llevado a la Rama para su investigación; Hreorik que se volvía cada vez más fuerte y sabio en sus estrategias, y que se había vuelto un gran sucesor y líder, no se detuvo en ningún momento… Sabía que cada segundo desperdiciado era un segundo más cerca de perder a Lindow, y no iba a dejar que eso pasara.

En una misión con el nombre de "_Señores del Fuego en la Tormenta_" en la que se enfrentó a un Aragami draconoide de tipo fuego conocido como "_Hannibal_", el más fuerte al que jamás se había enfrentado hasta entonces. Hreorik sufrió un accidente grave al creer que este había sido al fin devorado, el Aragami se levantó y ataco al líder de la Primera Unidad golpeando su God Arc y enviándolo a varios metros de distancia.

Hreorik fue resguardado y protegido por su Unidad, despertando en la Enfermería días después; su God Arc quedo dañado e inutilizado hasta que fuera reparado por Licca (18) Jefa de Ingeniería, asi que no pudo asistir a la próxima misión que tenía pautada. En tanto las Unidade se encargaban de la búsqueda de Lindow y la Unidad 1 se encontraba afuera también, la Rama fue atacada por un grupo de Aragamis pequeños (Ogretails, Fallen Ogretails y Vajratails), que ingresaron masivamente en el cuarto de God Arcs. Licca que se encontraba adentro fue atacada levemente por uno de ellos, mientras Hreorik sin God Arc aún se vio obligado a tomar el de Lindow, un BloodSurge para combatir a estos Aragami, sabiendo el alto riesgo que esto implicaba (cada God Arc era único y solo era aceptado por su dueño original).

Hreorik atacó a los Aragami aun herido y con una sincronización que se esparcía incontroladamente dentro de él, juntando todas sus fuerzas para derrotarlos. Fue ayudado por un God Eater desconocido y luego sucumbió ante el cansancio para ser llevado nuevamente a enfermería.

Al despertar confuso y desubicado se encuentra con Ren (?) el God Eater que le ayudo a derrotar a los Aragami, y a Licca que sollozante le implora que no vuelva a hacer algo así nunca más y que le dice pudo sobrevivir gracias a su condición de New-Type y sus propiedades únicas.

Más adelante vuelve Hreorik a reincorporarse a la Unidad, y durante la búsqueda que continuaba se enfrentaron a otro Hannibal, que derrotaron y finalmente se dieron cuenta gracias a los estudios del Doctor Paylor Sakaki que las celulas de los Hannibal estaban compuestas de God Arcs.

Al fin y al cabo, Lindow fue encontrado, pero para su sorpresa el era un Aragami conocido como "_Corrosive Hannibal", _fue derrotado por Hreorik y su Unidad usando ambos God Arcs, el suyo y el de Lindow, que para colmo era el mismísimo Ren en su estado natural, por lo tanto este no era más que la manifestación humana del God Arc. Lindow volvió a reencontrarse con los suyos retomando su forma humana y Hreorik regresando como héroe junto a su unidad.

"_NUNCA SE RINDAN, NUNCA DEJEN DE PELEAR, NUNCA DEJEN DE VIVIR!_"

Palabras fuertes saliendo de una boca pequeña, palabras que retumbaron en la cabeza de Alisa durante 2 años y medio, palabras que aún le recuerdan el día de su última misión… Palabras que dejan lágrimas en sus ojos y le hacen entrar en un estado de regresión que ella misma no puede superar. Los recuerdos de él parecen ser suyos ahora.

"_Yo_… _Aun siento culpa Soma, no me puedo perdonar, yo aún siento culpa"._

_"Ha pasado mucho tiempo ya Alisa, es hora de que sigas adelante"_

Fin de Capitulo.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo II: Tormento de una Luna Menguante**

Alisa se encontraba en su habitación, situada en el segundo piso del edificio de Fenrir donde se alojan los veteranos, había cambiado de habitación después del retiro oficial de Sakuya Tachibana hacía unos meses atrás por su embarazo, tomando su puesto y quedando como la Sub-Líder en la Primera Unidad. Parecía catatónica, absorta del mundo que la rodeaba mirando fijamente a la ventana sentada en su cama, tenía tiempo sin salir de esas 4 paredes que la resguardaban, otros alegaban que tenía tiempo sin comer y dormir.

Había entrado en un estado mental que no experimentaba desde los días en que era la chica nueva de la unidad, inestable y retraída, como si el recuerdo de la muerte de sus padres deglutidos vivos por un Dyaus Pita frente a sus ojos hubiera regresado para atormentarla más… Pero no era el recuerdo de sus padres lo que la atormentaba.

"_Me prometiste que volverías sano y salvo… Finlandés tonto…"_

Cerrando los ojos materializo el recuerdo de aquella promesa que le hizo él hace 4 meses

_"¡Alisa!, es Hreorik, ¿puedo pasar?... ¡Te traje la bebida que te gusta!"_

_"Si me trajiste otra vez la tontería de Love Juice no te abro la puerta"_

_"Me estas subestimando, solo abre la puerta y veras que te equivocas"_

Alisa abrió lentamente la puerta sonriente, aceptando la idea de que quizás si estaba equivocada con respecto a Hreorik. El entró a la habitación con una sonrisa que no mostraba mucha inocencia, mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

_"¡Tadaa!, Sorpresa_"

Alisa enrojecida y a la vez algo enfurecida, empezó a lanzarle almohadas que tenía a la mano, mientras le gritaba.

"¡TE DIJE QUE NO MAS LOVE JUICE FINLANDÉS TONTO!"

Después de algunos almohadazos ambos rieron un rato, se querían lo suficiente como para molestarse mutuamente por una broma tan pesada… Se sentaron en el mueble y le siguió un profundo silencio. A lo que minutos después se transformó en una noticia desconcertante.

"_Alisa_… _Fui asignado a una misión, hay un Aragami haciendo desastres cerca del antiguo templo nevado. Es algo de un solo hombre…"_

_"Oh… ¿Y de que Aragami se trata?, ¿un Chi-You, Sariel, Vajra… Ouroboros, quizás?"_

_"No, nada de eso, se trata de una nueva variación de Hannibal… Tiene el nombre de Calígula"_

Alisa empezó a preocuparse de forma esporádica, se trataba de una misión de rango 10, la máxima dificultad, y Hreorik iba a ir solo.

"_Déjame ir contigo, le diré a Soma y a Kota que nos acompañen, será más fácil y yo…"_

_"No" _interrumpió Hreorik mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos y tomándola de la mano

"_Es demasiado peligroso, no quiero que las cosas vayan mal y alguien pueda salir gravemente herido, es mi deber como líder protegerlos"_

"_¡Pero si vas solo morirás!" _exclamo Alisa, tornando su rostro hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Hreorik sonrió con la mirada hacia el piso y le dijo.

"_Mírame… ¿Tan poca fe tienes en mí que crees que moriré en una misión como esta?_

Alisa volteo la mirada hacia el con una mirada perpleja

"_He sobrevivido a decenas de ataques de distintos Aragami, un Hannibal entre ellos, y aquí estoy a tu lado diciéndote que sobreviviré una vez más"_

_"Espero que estés hablando en serio, prométeme que volverás sano y salvo"_

_"Alisa… Yo…"_

_"¡Promételo!"_

Hreorik sonríe mientras se rasca la cabeza "_Lo prometo"_

_"Bien, eso me hace sentir mejor, solo espero que no presumas de tu potencial y termines estando realmente expuesto a un ataque de muerte segura"_

_"Tu tranquila, para mañana temprano tendrás una caja de Love Juice en la puerta de tu habitación con una nota escrita por mi"_

_"Ni se te ocurra…" _Respondió Alisa con un tono imperativo

"_Es hora de que vaya preparándome para la misión, le dije a Licca que mejorara mi Arsenal Hielo-Divino y debe estar esperándome… Llevare mi Ravineberg II esta vez… Oh, antes de irme, me informaron que en unos meses llegará un nuevo New-Type a la Rama… De nombre Loic o algo así"_

_"Estaré atenta, quizá muestre potencial"_

_"Bien" _Hreorik cerró los ojos y sonrió, luego se acercó a Alisa y la beso en la mejilla. "_Te lo encargo"_

_"De acuerdo, y recuerda, no mueras… Mantén tu promesa"_

Hreorik ya abandonando la habitación volteo su mirada hacia ella por encima de su hombro y le respondió: "_Ajin Duva Touri… Recuerda mis palabras_: _Nunca te rindas, nunca dejes de pelear, nunca dejes de vivir… Saludos a Sakuya y felicitaciones por su embarazo." _

Alisa bajo su mirada y luego le sonrió respondiéndole: "_Doveryay, no proveryay"_

Hreorik asiente con su cabeza y deja la habitación, a los pocos pasos se apoya contra la pared del pasillo, inmerso en la incertidumbre de su borroso destino… Dudando por primera vez en su vida. Toma el ascensor hasta la primera planta para comenzar con su misión. Allí le pregunta a Hibari Takeda (19), operadora de Fenrir, acerca de la misión que le corresponde.

"_Hibari, ¿cuál es la información de la misión a la que me emprenderé?, ¿a que me estoy enfrentando en realidad?"_

_"No sabemos con exactitud, la información que tenemos acerca de esta nueva variación de Hannibal es muy poca, solo podemos decirte que los daños que ocasiona son considerablemente más grandes a cualquier otro, por lo que la misión está por encima al Rango 10… Debilidades y fortalezas, no tenemos."_

Hreorik siente un escalofrió recorriendo todo su cuerpo, saldrá a enfrentarse a algo de lo cual no tiene ninguna idea concreta.

"_Bien, gracias, Hibari… Me encontrare con Licca para equipar mi armamento y comenzar con la misión"_

Camino a la cámara de God Arcs se topa con Soma y Kota que le preguntan acerca de la misión

"¡_Hey Hreorik!, oímos que vas a emprender una misión peligrosa, recuerda traer el núcleo y materiales casa para que los compartas conmigo, ¿eh?, y te tengo el nuevo volumen de Bugarally, es excelente, ¡quizá mejor que los otros!... Si, incluso…"_

"_Ya basta Kota, los líderes necesitan algo de paz antes de enfrentarse a la muerte" _Agrego Soma.

Hreorik empezó a reír y respondió "_Tú y tu carácter Soma… Deberías tomarte las cosas un poco más a la ligera de vez en cuando"_

Soma sonrió cruzando los brazos con los ojos cerrados "_Lo haré si regresas vivo de esta misión, no vayas a tener el mismo destino que Lindow"_

Con esas palabras Hreorik se retiró a su misión con su arsenal, pero no tan seguro como las veces anteriores, algo le incomodaba a él, y a los otros también… Estaban considerando más y más la idea de que quizá sería la última vez que pisaría el suelo de Fenrir.

Una vez en el templo encontrar su objetivo no fue difícil, frente a él, un dragón azul brillante que emanaba un aire frio como el hielo de su cuerpo, al ver esto supo inmediatamente que estaba en aprietos ya que su equipo era de Hielo-Divino, y este no le haría prácticamente nada. Pero lo que le sorprendió aún más es que su presencia fue anticipada por el Aragami, quizá, incluso esperada por el mismo. La agilidad y poder del Emperador Congelado superaban a la de cualquier otro.

"_Necesito un cigarrillo"_ Hreorik saco un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y empezó a fumarlo lentamente mientras exhalaba el humo hacia el cielo, mirando luego al Aragami y sosteniendo su God Arc. Una costumbre de Lindow en sus tiempos como God Eater

Sonrió dentro de la ironía que eso significaba para el: "_No sé qué fue lo peor que aprendí de él, si aceptar las peores misiones, el habito de fumar, o no poder cumplir todas mis promesas". _Hreorik se abalanzo contra el Aragami estableciendo una fuerte, dura, y cerrada batalla… De la cual él no sabía quién devoraría primero, lo cierto es que de esa batalla no quedaron rastros de ninguno de los dos.

La misión estaba pautada con una duración de 2 días, sin embargo, al tercer día Hreorik no entraba aun por la puerta. El informe llego rápido a Fenrir, la noticia fue esparciéndose como un virus dentro de la ciudad, tan rápido como un Sekhmet furioso. El líder de la Primera Unidad: Hreorik Zouthareen (18) había sido dado como "Perdido en Acción".

No hubo nadie en toda la Rama que no intentara negar o llorar su desaparición, pero esto daño principalmente a Alisa, que esperaba el cumplimiento de la promesa que este le hizo… Sin embargo, esta recibió la caja Love Juice que le había prometido al salir de la habitación con una nota en ella que decía.

"_Aquí te dejo la caja de Love Juice que te prometí, procura no tomártela toda en un lapso de 3 días, es malo para la salud, por más que te guste claro… Oh, por cierto, Feliz cumpleaños. ¿Creíste que se me iba a olvidar no? Debiste pensarlo dos veces. Cuando tengas tiempo libre, pasa por mi habitación para darte tu verdadero regalo y pasar algo de tiempo juntos"._

_"Se te quiere" Hreorik "el Finlandés Tonto" Zouthareen_

Alisa quebró en llanto, y su hostilidad fue tanta que tuvo que ser llevada a enfermería por sus compañeros. Cayó desmayada poco tiempo después por el cansancio que le produjo, su cuerpo no resistió más.

La búsqueda de Hreorik cesó después de los 3 meses, y todos aceptaron el hecho de que estaba muerto… Todos menos Alisa.

"_Alisa…"_

Al escuchar su nombre salió de su trance con algunas lágrimas cayendo de sus mejillas, se limpió el rostro y accedió a escuchar las palabras que Gina Dickinson (25), sargento sniper de la Tercera Unidad, tenía para ella.

"_El nuevo ha llegado, deberías bajar a recibirle" _

Alisa se levantó de su cama con un desgano que podría ser evidente para cualquiera, pero ella misma sabía que esa era una responsabilidad que le correspondía, le había dicho a Hreorik que se haría cargo de la llegada y la supervisión del nuevo New-Type.

"_Bajaré en un momento…" _Con estas palabras Gina asintió y luego se retiró a la primera planta. Por otro lado, la Rusa se dirigió a la antigua habitación de Hreorik, contigua a la suya. Abrió la puerta revisando los alrededores, y debajo de la cama encontró una caja con su nombre… Lentamente la abrió y lo que vio la conmovió por completo.

Eran un peluche con forma de lobo, esta se lo había mencionado muchas veces antes alegando que le hubiera encantado tener uno para ella. Le encantan los lobos y esto no pasó desapercibido por Hreorik. Era el regalo que de verdad le había dejado.

Alisa sonrió por unos segundos, y luego se dirigió con los otros para hacerle una bienvenida al nuevo God Eater de la Rama del Lejano Este, Loic Akerfledt (18), sin embargo lo que encontró era distinto de lo que pudo haber imaginado acerca de él.

Fin del Capitulo


	4. Capitulo 3

**Capítulo III: Loic Akerfeldt, el Lobo Negro de Occidente**

Empezó a divisarse a lo lejos la base general de la rama del Lejano Este de los God Eater, Fenrir, imponente, fortificada, una estructura casi impenetrable que podía asegurar en un 80% la seguridad de sus habitantes, reconociendo el hecho de que los Aragami pueden adaptarse a los cambios rápidamente y evolucionar, y que estos vienen en colonias… Loic la veía con una postura inmutable mientras sobrevolaba el terreno baldío fuera de la ciudad, infestada de Ogretails, Gboro Gboros y demás bestias. Sin moverse ni voltear la mirada a los empleados de Fenrir que le acompañaban para supervisar que su llegada fuera exitosa, sin mencionar una sola palabra, siempre distante.

No muchos conocían acerca del origen de Loic Akerfeldt, en su historial se alegaba que él tuvo un entrenamiento inicial en Suecia que duro 1 año con resultados sorprendentes; hijo de un veterano God Eater, no se mencionan hermanos ni más familiares. En su cuadro psicológico se evidencia una conducta casi inquebrantable y llena de seriedad, desde su infancia tendiendo a la disociación y con rasgos disciplinarios bastante fuertes. De él, no se sabe más nada.

_"Hemos llegado…"_

El helicóptero empezó a descender lentamente en el helipuerto en el centro de la ciudad fortificada, y al aterrizar, uno por uno descendió de el… Empezando por Loic que llevaba un traje negro como la noche más oscura con el distintivo lobo en su espalda que representaba al escuadrón al que él iba a pertenecer. De ojos azules y cabello negro, tez blanca como la nieve con una larga cicatriz en su mejilla derecha que se notaba tenía algún tiempo ya.

Uno de los empleados que le acompañaba se arriesgó a preguntarle después de muchas insistencias de sus compañeros…

_"Ehm, señor Loic… Ehm… Si no es de mucha molestia… ¿Podría preguntarle como obtuvo esa cicatriz en su rostro?, he querido hablarle durante todo el viaje pero sentí que quizás no debía interrumpirlo, hasta ahora que he sucumbido a mi propia curiosidad… Entenderé si no quiere responderme, pero sentí que era hora de arriesgarme a hacerle la pregunta"_

Loic se quedó en silencio mirando al suelo durante unos segundos, luego emitió una corta carcajada tornando su mirada al firmamento

_"Eres la primera persona que se arriesga a hacerme tal pregunta"_

El empleado, Taiga, algo nervioso por la reacción de Loic ante la pregunta que le hizo espero alguna consecuencia inevitable… Sus compañeros que le acompañaban le miraban con desasosiego haciéndose la idea de que, quizás, lo había arruinado.

_"Esta cicatriz en mi rostro me la hizo un Hannibal hace algunos años, con una de sus garras"_

Los otros individuos sorprendidos por su respuesta y en una gran desarmonía y falta de sincronización empezaron a corear varias preguntas: "_¡¿Cómo sobreviviste al ataque del Hannibal?!" "¡¿Cómo pudiste derrotarlo y resistir?!"… _A lo que Loic respondió volteando su mirada hacia ellos y con la mirada más penetrante que muchos podrían haber visto alguna vez en sus vidas.

_"No importa el hecho de como fui capaz de sobrevivir a el ataque que el Hannibal logro acertar, solo importa el hecho de que me hizo esta cicatriz en mi rostro y sobreviví… Además, lo que el logro hacerme, no se compara a lo que yo le hice a el"_

Loic dejo atrás a los empleados consternados e ingreso a la base de Fenrir para iniciarse en la Primera Unidad, que ahora y temporalmente estaba siendo liderada por Soma después de la desaparición del anterior líder Hreorik. Una vez dentro fue recibido por Lindow Amamiya quien le daba la cordial bienvenida a la "_Ultima gran Fortaleza de la Humanidad_" introduciéndole a los otros God Eater que igualmente le dieron la bienvenida y le deseaban una gran serie de triunfos como nuevo integrante.

Los últimos en presentarse fueron los de la Primera Unidad: Soma, Kota y Alisa, la última, que se había dispuesto finalmente a recibir a Loic después de un tiempo tratando se volver a su estado normal; uno por uno se fueron presentando iniciando por Kota que por naturaleza siempre fue el más inquieto y extrovertido.

"¡_Hola!, mi nombre es Kota Fujiki, es un gran placer conocerte… Espero que con el tiempo te vuelvas un gran God Eater y que puedas derrotar a muchos Aragami, eventualmente espero también que nos podamos volver amigos e intercambiemos opiniones acerca de Bugarally. Soy un Sniper Scout, así que soy un atacante de larga distancia, fuera del combate cercano como Soma… Ehm, para finalizar y nuevamente, es un gran placer conocerte" _ Kota sonrió y le estrecho su mano a Loic.

Loic estrecho su mano inmutado, y le respondió mirándolo a los ojos sin decir mucho con una gran seriedad "_Gracias, es un placer conocerte". _Por otro lado Soma, el siguiente en presentarse permaneció en su sitio.

"_Mi nombre es Soma Schiksal, líder de la Primera Unidad y como te dijo Kota, especializado en el combate cercano, solo te diré una cosa esencial… y esa cosa es que no te dejes matar tan fácilmente, nadie podrá cubrirte todo el tiempo cuando estés allá afuera, ya debes conocer la hostilidad del purgatorio que es el mundo ahora… Nuestro líder anterior fue considerado como el mejor, y sin olvidar la posibilidad de que te hayan informado acerca de su situación, podrías saber ya que desapareció hace ya algunos meses."_

_"Si, fui informado antes de venir a la Rama, no hay mucho que pueda decir o hacer al respecto más que el lamentar su perdida ante ustedes y dejar en claro que hare lo posible por no morir allá afuera y ser solo una carga más… Por otro lado, conozco aquellos horrores que habitan y rondan por nuestro mundo, y la cicatriz en mi rostro es la prueba de ello"_

Soma, percatándose de la existencia de la cicatriz que ya había notado al verle con atención, permaneció en silencio con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, quizás reconociendo que aquella persona delante de él, no era un novato como él creía que era… Eso le recordó algunas cosas, entre ellas la llegada del anterior líder, del que también pensó igual. Alisa faltaba por presentarse y se le notaba algo desconcertada, parecía que ella pudiera notar cosas que quizás los otros no podrían notar, y Loic era completamente distinto a las otras personas que ella había visto alguna vez, sentía algo distinto, como si de Loic emanara una energía que le afectara de alguna forma que ella misma no podía comprender.

_"Hola… Mi nombre es Alisa Amiella, vengo de la Rama de Rusia… Soy una New-Type como tú así que estoy especializada tanto en el combate lejano como el cercano… Es un placer cono…"_

Una vez que Alisa le estrechaba su mano dándole la bienvenida con el típico saludo cordial, ocurrió algo que solo se produce entre el contacto de dos New-Type, un fenómeno llamado "_Resonancia"_ en el que los individuos pueden llegar a sentir una empatía extrema, esto refiere a los sentimientos de la otra persona, sus ideas, e incluso sus recuerdos más guardados en las zonas pelágicas de sus mentes.

Evidentemente Alisa pudo percibir toda emoción, pensamiento o recuerdo que Loic pudiera haber almacenado en su mente durante ese tiempo en forma de secuencias, Loic podía sentirlo igualmente ya que la Resonancia ocurre también en forma de retroalimentación… Alisa empezó a cambiar su expresión rápidamente viéndose algo entristecida, como si lo que hubiera visto en esos segundos fueran imágenes extremadamente lánguidas.

Alisa removió su mano de la suya aun con su rostro entristecido, y Loic tenía casi la misma expresión más no dijo nada intentando no revelar lo que había ocurrido, sin embargo, la confusión que igualmente sentía en si produjo en Alisa unas ganas de aclarar lo que realmente había ocurrido una vez que le estrecho su mano.

"_Lo siento, esto suele pasar a veces entre los New-Type como nosotros, se le llama Resonancia… Pude… Pude sentir algunas cosas y ver algunos recuerdos tuyos"_

Los otros al saber lo que ocurría miraban a Loic mientras este a su vez miraba a su propia mano algo perdido en su pensamiento.

"_Entiendo…"_

Alisa se sentía algo apenada pues eran recuerdos que quizás él no estaba dispuesto a compartir en absoluto, pero eran imágenes que ella podía comprender perfectamente, aquellas imágenes que ella pudo percibir a través de la Resonancia le hacían recordar a su pasado, era quizás el recuerdo más similar a lo que ella tuvo que vivir en su infancia… Cuando sus padres fueron devorados frente a ella por un Dyaus Pita, el Emperador.

Antes de que alguien emitiera alguna otra palabra de sus bocas llego Tsubaki Amamiya, quien se encargaría de probar las habilidades de Loic a través de entrenamientos en una cámara controlada y siendo supervisado.

"_Loic Akerfeldt, bienvenido a la Rama del Este… Tenemos muchas expectativas en ti, en unos minutos serás convocado a unas pruebas para determinar tu potencial, considéralo una iniciación en tu nuevo hogar… Por ahora, la Unidad te llevará a tu habitación para que empieces a instalarte. Tu equipo ya está siendo preparado"_

_"Bien, muchas gracias Lady Tsubaki, esperaré por su convocación". _

Dicho esto, Soma junto a su Unidad llevaron a Loic hasta su habitación, en el piso de los veteranos… El ultimo al final del pasillo y al que, le pertenecía por derecho al primer líder de la Unidad.

_"Esta habitación inicialmente le perteneció al líder original de la Unidad: Lindow Amamiya_ _y luego al que le sucedió y nuestro anterior líder Hreorik Zouthareen, esta debería ahora pertenecerme a mí pero no accedí a tenerla, ha estado vacía desde su desaparición como si fuera un santuario…"_

Alisa, quien no sabía que Loic residiría en la habitación de la persona que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo, demostró su descontento, esto obviamente fue percibido por Loic y los otros.

"_Alisa, particularmente a mí tampoco me agrada mucho la idea, pero son ordenes de arriba y tenemos que respetarlas lastimosamente. Y tu Loic, espero que entiendas que no tengo nada contra ti, pero esta es la habitación de un líder, nuestro líder, y eso te lo tendrás que ganar"_

_"Comprendo, espero no se convierta en un gran inconveniente para todos"_

_"No… Está bien, solo necesito un tiempo para canalizarlo todo, y aceptar que las cosas han cambiado" _Respondió Alisa con la mirada baja, Loic la miró, tratando de comprender sus emociones, después de todo él sabía que quizás Alisa pudo haber comprendido las suyas.

"_Puedo hablar con Tsubaki para negociar la búsqueda de otra habitación, yo reaccionaria de la misma forma, supongo… No quiero irrespetar o alterar la integridad que se ha mantenido al primer día de mi estadía aquí"_

_"No te preocupes, respetamos la decisión que ha tomado la directiva, y te damos las gracias por comprender". _

Una vez terminado el dialogo, Loic entró en su nueva habitación observando detalladamente los alrededores y cada minúscula parte, trataba de no hospedarse tan abruptamente, valorando el hecho de que aún no le pertenecía, debía ganarse la habitación. Después de un rato, se sentó en la cama en silencio esperando a que lo convocaran para su "iniciación".

Pareciera que alguien hubiera hecho una limpieza en el cuarto, y se hubiera borrado toda existencia de las pertenencias del anterior líder, sin embargo, Loic se dio cuenta de que debajo del mueble al otro lado de la habitación, algo brillaba. Al acercarse hasta él se arrodillo y saco un objeto que parecía ser una caja hecha de metal, con una identificación que decía: Logros y Fracasos… Loic sintió que no debía abrirla, así que no lo hizo y pronto se lo haría saber a los otros a quienes les interesaría más.

Solo segundos después alguien toco a la puerta, Loic se levantó y la abrió viendo a una mujer de pelo blanco, era Licca Kusunoki (20), la Jefa de Ingeniera que le daba el mensaje, ya estaba siendo convocado para asistir a la prueba, Loic asintió y fue a preparar su equipo. Una vez en el cuarto de God Arcs tomo una de sus 3 Espadas… Dentro de su equipo estaba: una Ravineberg (espada larga con atributos de hielo-divino y corte), una Railblade (espada larga con atributos de fuego-eléctrico y corte) y por ultimo una espada que le había dado su padre, y que él no pensaba utilizar nunca, pues era un recuerdo de el… A esto se le agrega su escudo, un Antares (escudo de alto rango que protege contra todo atributo eliminando el daño causado por un ataque considerablemente, casi suprimiéndolo por su gran resistividad) y su arma de fuego Raven X (rifle de alto calibre con todos los atributos, capaz de romper y perforar la armadura de cualquier Aragami).

Tomó la Ravineberg, su Antares y Raven X, dirigiéndose a la cámara de entrenamiento, una vez allí comenzó la primera etapa.

"_Muy bien Loic, para comenzar con la prueba, tendrás que derrotar a un Vajra que crearemos virtualmente con su información codificada, toma en cuenta que este puede dañarte por más que no sea uno original" _Exclamo Tsubaki mientras lo observaba desde un cuarto contiguo supervisándolo junto a otros God Eater.

"_Estoy listo"_ Dijo Loic mientras tomaba su God Arc y se ponía en posición. Con esas palabras apareció un Vajra enfurecido frente a él que sin dudarlo arremetió con ira para dañar, e incluso matar a Loic… Este no pensó en moverse mientras el Vajra se aproximaba hasta el, mientras todos le gritaban desesperados que hiciera algo al respecto, Loic simplemente levanto su espada y sin mucho esfuerzo acertó un ataque a la cabeza del Vajra sacándolo de combate.

"¿_Eso es todo?" _Dijo Loic mirando hacia la ventana blindada frente a el a unos 8 metros de altura.

Todos se sorprendieron instantáneamente, a los God Eater, que les había tomado mínimo 2 minutos para derrotar al Vajra, a Loic le tomo menos de 20 segundos. Sin embargo no era el único caso en la historia de la Rama, el anterior líder Hreorik Zouthareen también había logrado derrotar al Vajra en un tiempo similar, por lo que Tsubaki decidió someterlo a una prueba más difícil que ni siquiera Hreorik pudo lograr a la primera… La prueba siguiente era enfrentarse a un Sehkmet, un Aragami volador con forma humana que hace referencia a la diosa de la guerra Egipcia, sus alas emiten fuego y sus ataques son considerablemente rápidos y de largo alcance. Comparando, un Vajra es de Rango 3, un Sehkmet es de Rango 7 (son 10 rangos) haciéndolo un Aragami más poderoso.

"_Muy bien Loic, nos has sorprendido con tus habilidades derrotando al Vajra, pero ahora tendrás que derrotar a un Aragami más poderoso, el líder anterior no pudo derrotarlo a la primera vez, así que toma esa idea en cuenta"_

_"Con mucho respeto Tsubaki, yo no soy Hreorik"… _Loic tomo su posición inicial mientras el Sehkmet se materializaba frente a él, una vez que lo hizo, el Aragami de unos 3 metros y medio de altura le hizo una seña característica, levanto su mano y le incito a que lo atacara.

Loic ante este acto, sonríe e hace lo mismo en modo de burla, el Aragami comprende la intención de Loic entrando en modo de Furia y arremetiendo contra el en vuelo dirigido. El Sehkmet se acerca rápidamente a el mientras sus alas emiten fuego, cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a Loic este salto por encima de él hiriendo su cabeza con su espada.

El Sehkmet empieza a formar bolas de fuego lanzándolas hacia Loic, que sin dificultad esquiva haciendo sprint a una rápida velocidad mientras se acerca hacia él, Loic cambio a modo Sniper y barriéndose por debajo de Aragami acierta varias veces dañando una de sus alas, que se rompe exponiendo sus Células Oráculo… El Sehkmet enfurecido expande sus alas en llamas y con fuerza las golpea contra el suelo ocasionando una gran onda expansiva.

_"¡Mierda!"_ Exclama Loic mientras rápidamente usa su escudo para protegerse del ataque del Sehkmet, afortunadamente lo absorbe. Sin embargo el Sehkmet lanza un ataque en forma de orbe dirigido que golpea directamente a Loic dejándolo inmóvil en el suelo por unos segundos, este logra levantarse y rápidamente arremete contra el Aragami saltando frente a él y acertando múltiples ataques rápidos que exponen las Células de la cabeza del Sehkmet.

El Sehkmet debilitado cae para recobrar fuerzas, a lo que Loic devora parte de sus Células expuestas ganando parte de su poder, aprovechando el tiempo que le queda cambia una vez más a modo Sniper y con las balas absorbidas mediante el Devour, acierta una vez más sobre el Sehkmet derrotándolo definitivamente.

"_Impresionante… Ha derrotado al Sehkmet, él solo, y sin mucho esfuerzo… E… E incluso lo hizo más rápido que el anterior líder… Es impresionante" _exclamaron algunos de los God Eater que observaron la prueba.

Soma que estaba entre ellos no pudo evitar sorprenderse también ante este evento: "_Este chico… lo subestime…"_

_"¡Yo soy Loic Akerfeldt, el maldito lobo negro de occidente!", _Grito el nuevo God Eater, con una mirada demoniaca en su rostro.

Fin de Capitulo


End file.
